Crimson Moon Chronicles
by Kaden Zendi Fukuyama
Summary: Matt was born a werewolf. His real mother (not nakato/nancy) is dead. And Matt can't tell anybody his secret. MIMATO coming in prt4.
1. Prolog to Terror

Prolog: The Crimson Moon Chronicles

By Zendiogimon

A/N: This is a looooooooooong one. I will finish Tears in Heaven soon but I can't just yet. This story was so long in coming I had to write it down before forgetting. So, here is the prolog.

P.S. I don't own Digimon, yada, yada, this is a very dark series that is not afraid to change the way others look at Digimon.

" ' August 19, 1999. The Odaiba Gazette. CHILD FOUND DEAD.

Police found the young child in the park near some bushes. The child was completely nude. Investigators believe that a child molester attacked the child, who died of a gun wound,'

"What a bunch of crap. You see, that is what they want you to believe. However, they're wrong. I should know. The child they refer to is me. I certainly was not killed in such a degrading manner. It was a simple mistake. Nevertheless, one that makes me feel so dirty. You honestly wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth. But please try. I want to get the record strait once and for all." 


	2. Under a Crimson Moon

Crimson Moon Chronicles: 1

Under the Crimson Moon

By Zendiogimon

A/N: This is a long series. Oh and I don't own Digimon.

Matt sniffed the night air. The crisp smell of the summery DigiWorld sky made him want to run. He left his watch to Gabumon and walked into the forest stripping clothing as he went.

He stretched a little and then let the sinews and muscles in his body to shift and contort. The bones began to crack and form new shapes as fur began to sprout on over his body. When the transformation was complete he let out a howl. 

Matt was a lycanthrope, a loupe garou. More commonly known as a werewolf. He had been one all his life. His birth mother was a full werewolf as well. She died when Matt was only two. He was only a pup but old enough to understand her dying words requesting him to never tell any human of his secret. For eleven years, the only other person to know Matt's secret was his father. 

Matt started to run. The tree's branches ripped at his arms and legs but he didn't care. 

Wounds heal.

After about an hour he was exhausted. He headed back to a near by stream. He cupped his hands and scooped the water and splashed on his face. He collected his clothes.

Matt cocked his head to the east. He heard a twig snap, followed by heavy breathing. 

He turned around. 

"Matt?!? What are you doing? Why are you naked?"

"Gabumon!" Matt yelped surprised. Luckily, Gabumon caught Matt after he was back in his human form.

" Matt? What's going on?" The pudgy little Digimon asked.

"I , uh…" Matt stuttered quickly putting his pants on.

" Matt?!" Gabumon asked again.

"I was taking a bath." Matt replied.

"Then why is your hair dry?" the Digimon asked his partner.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell" 

Matt paused.

"Gabumon, I'm a …" Matt tried to spit the secret out but was having difficulty.

"What, Matt? Please tell me." Gabumon said.

Matt put his head in his hands as fresh tears formed in his sharp eyes. His head reeled and he fell from this reality to delve in the memory of a harsh pain he had often tried to forget.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yutaka stood in the doorway of the Ishida household. She was pale and looked frightened. Jessica could smell Yutaka's fear and invited her to sit down. Yutaka'slong, stringy, black hair rested against her ghost white skin (which usually looked so healthy) making her look like a vampire. Matt had been playing hide and seek with Jessica when Yutaka rapped on their door.

Yutaka was their neighbor and as far as Matt could remember she was always a kind enough young woman. She was about 27, two years older than Jessica.

Jessica looked at her friend. She was worried. Jessica ran her fingers through her golden hair. Her sapphire eyes glinting in the light.

Matt stayed in his hiding spot. He was confused as he watched the two women. 

"Yutaka sit. Please tell me what is bothering you." Jessica said concerned. She looked into her friend's darting eyes. 

It was raining outside and lighting struck scaring Matt slightly. The lightning lit up the room and Matt could have sworn he saw Yutaka pull something shiny out of her purse. She spoke.

"You want to know what's bothering me?" She pointed the shiny object at Jessica. It was a gun.

"You and your kind is what is bothering me. You vile beasts pretend to be normal humans and then at night you go around killing animals, like pets. But what do you do when that runs out…"

Jessica was backing away from her so called best friend.

"You kill humans. You disgust me. And I thought you were my friend."

Matt hadn't heard any of their conversation. He only heard the gunshots being fired.

Matt ran out of his hiding spot. He saw Jessica lying in a pool of her own blood. He went to her side crying.

"Mama! Mama!" He screamed. "Mama! Please wake up Mama!" The tears streamed down his cheeks.

Jessica opened her eyes. Matt wrapped his small arms around her.

"Matt, my dear child. You are so strong, so beautiful. You must never forget me or what you are. But you can never trust humans with this secret. They will try to steal your beauty, the way Yutaka did mine. You can trust daddy though. He's one of the good guys. And always beware the vampires who will try to drink the humans' blood. Defend the humans, just don't tell them child, _please._" Jessica said weakly.

"You'll be there to help me, right mama?" Matt asked wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"No, Matt. I must go now." 

"But you'll come back, right? You always come back." The boy whimpered.

"Not this time, Yamato." She stroked his face.

"I love you my golden child. Take care of your father." She said fading.

"But… Mama…" Matt wept into his mother's chest.

She lifted his head.

"You will carry me always…here." She said putting her hand over the child's heart and then putting his hands over hers.

She passed on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Matt?" Gabumon asked his partner worriedly.

"I…am…so…sorry…" Matt said to his mother as the tears poured out of his eyes.

"Sorry? For what?" The Digimon asked.

"What? Oh sorry Gabumon," Matt said repressing his tears. "I was just thinking about…my mom."

"Your mom?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah. She was wonderful. But she was killed when I was two." Matt then began to tell Gabumon the story of how his mother was killed.

"So your mother was a werewolf?"

"Yes." Matt replied.

"Hmmm…"

"And so am I."

"Wha?" Gabumon yelped in surprise. "Y-You are a werewolf?!?"

"Yes. Look Gabumon I'm dead serious. **_Please_** don't tell the others…"

"Don't tell the others what?" Tai asked stepping into the clearing.

To be continued…


	3. Under a Crimson Moon con't

**Crimson Moon Chronicles:**

Under A Crimson Moon cont.'.

By: Zendiogimon

A/N: Guess what ? I don't own Digimon. Guess what else? This series has gotten the Joshua (Tai) Seth's seal of approval. He emailed me after reading it and said it was kick @$$. He also said it was like Digimon crossed with Ann Rice. Well on w/ the story.

"Don't tell the others what?" Tai asked stepping into the clearing. 

"I… that is… uh…" Matt stammered fearing Tai had heard everything.

"Don't tell them that you and your Digimon snuck away during your watch so you could take a bath?"

Matt nodded his head.

"God! Matt! We finnally get Sora and Biyomon back and now you disappear."

"How did you know to find us? Weren't you sleeping?" Matt asked the slightly miffed leader.

"Well I was sleeping pretty well til I woke up. I had to piss like you wouldn't believe! I saw you were missin' so I used the bushes and went lookin' for you."

"Lovely." Matt said sarcastically. "Well, my watch is over and yours just started so…" Matt said while he finished dressing. "why don't you splash some water on your face and get to watching?"

"Yeah." Tai responded.

Matt sighed heavily as he returned to the camp. His thoughts shifted from his mother to another female.

Mimi.

He reached the camp and noticed Mimi was missing. Palmon still slept soundly. Noisily, too.

"Gabumon, stay here. Tell Tai I'm going for a walk, okay?" Matt said smiling. The Digimon nodded and smiled back.

Matt walked towards Palmon picking up a very pleasant scent.

~*~ Mimi ~*~

Matt smiled to himself. The scent was beautiful. It smelled like Jasmine, Lavender, and Roses. He inhaled deeply and let the sweet air fill his lungs. His smile widened as he walked down an ancient forgotten path following the scent he knew was Mimi's.

The path was paved with marble tiles. Its beauty was stolen by time leaving the path cracked and uneven and overgrown with weeds and ivy vines. Greta marble pillars lined either side of the path. They were carved in the shapes of different Digimon. Amoungst them was Angemon, Ogremon, Leomon, Devimon, and Etemon. There was some Digimon that Matt had never seen before. One that looked like a tall, slender vampire. Matt growled under his breath.

Matt saw a chrystal blue lake. On a large rock sat a girl with gorgeous, silky, long, strawberry-blonde hair. She wore a long, pink dress and her socks and boots were at her side. Her feet dangled of the rock and were soaking in the lake. 

She sang a song with a voice so beautiful that the moon would turn green with envy. 

In fact, it was almost like she sang **_for_** the moon.

"Running through wet grass,

The moon crimson in her hue,

I drempt your beauty…"

Matt closed his eyes and listened to the words and the voice that produced them. He was quiet as he watched Mimi through the bushes. She stopped singing.

"Yamato Ishida, you silly little blonde child, come out of those bushes and talk to me." Mimi said with out even moving.

"I…" Matt started in amazement. How had she know? The only person who could do that was his birth mother.

"The night is young, and the moon is a mother to both of us…" Mimi said smiling at Matt as he sat next to her on the rock. "Don't you think that line is beautiful? It's from Charge by Splendid. It's a beautiful song." Mimi looked longingly at the moon. 

Digiworld's moon had no effect on Matt so he changed on will. 

R&R PLEASE. WELL THAT"S ALL FOR NOW. IT"S 6:30AM I'M TIRED AND I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP WITH MATT! Comments? Questions? Stray WereWolves following you around (most likely a fellow pack member)? Then Contact me at [one_miffed_gomamon@forpresident.com][1]

**__**

Can't get enough Zendiogimon Madness? Need More Humour As Seen in Good Morning ODAIBA? Go Here:

[http://www.geocities.com/zendiogimon][2]

   [1]: mailto:one_miffed_gomamon@forpresident.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/zendiogimon



End file.
